Anti-Grief System
Hey guys! It's Barbaro411, and I finally have gotten the time to explain in full detail about the new anti-griefing system! I know many of you are having a difficult time understanding it, or don't understand what it can actually do. Before you continue reading, I firstly recommend that you view http://dev.bukkit.org/server-mods/grief-prevention/ The site above is where I mainly learned how to use it correctly and efficiently (along with trial and error). I know many of you on the server are used to the Locking System (LWC) but I am here to help you all out with it and I will be learning more and more along the way with you. You can post comments below with questions or concerns, or message me on the IRC or in game if you have any troubles. Don't forget to help each other out with this feature, because not everyone grasps concepts the same way. As I said, please check the actual bukkit website link, and watch videos and view the list of commands. I'll now get into explaining the anti-grief system in the best way possible, my explanantion may be easier to understand then the websites'. Now, you are probably asking yourself..what is the new anti-grief system? Anti-Grief System-In simple terms, it's basically an easier way to protect your chests, items, house, farm, towns, and etc from griefers. (Self explanatory :)) It also protects your house from lava, and mobs like creepers. Why is this feature more beneficial and how does it work exactly? Overall, this feature outweighs that of the LWC plugin. This plugin works by the player creating claims. A claim is an area, that you, yourself manage. You personally control who can destroy blocks, build in the area, open chests and doors, and who can give other's permission to build in your area. How do I create claims, give access to others, and extend my claims? In order to manage claims, you need a golden shovel, a piece of string, and a chest (not necessary). To create a claim, you don't need a chest. Many people believe a chest is needed. But in reality, it isn't needed whatsoever. Just keep in mind, when you place a chest, a claim is AUTOMATICALLY created. Now, a claim area is a set size when you place a chest. I believe (if I remember correctly) on the friendly server, you start with a 5 x 5 or 7 x 7 block claim area. Now what does this mean? This means that chests, items, blocks and etc, that are placed in that area..ARE protected from other people. Now, you probably want to view the area you can build in now? Right? Well, take a string and click around the area you placed the chest. You will see gold blocks appear? Right? Well, you should see gold blocks appear, as if bordering the area...if not then you did it wrong. If you don't see these gold blocks, this MEANS...that you have placed a previous claim, and don't have any more claim blocks left. If this happens, you usually get a warning explaining that you have a previous claim. The gold block area is is known as your claim area. An alternate way to create a claim.... Is to take a golden shovel, and click on the area you'd like to start a claim. You earn claim blocks every hour you play, so you can extend onto your property as you please. And again, don't forget to use a string to check your claimed area. This string is also beneficial in checking out the size of other player's claims and etc. How to give other people access to your area! This is a fairly simple task. (Check at the end of the help section for a list of all commands!) If you'd like to give someone to be able to build in your claim area, then you simply type /trust playername. This ONLY allows the player to BUILD or DESTROY blocks in your claim. Anything outside your claim is fair game until mods recieve there lb commands back in order to rollback griefed objects/homes. Now, if you'd like to give someone CHEST/CONTAINER and DOOR access, then you type /ContainerTrust playername. Be careful when granting people access please. REMEMBER...STAND inside your claim area when typing these commands, or it will not work. To give a player permission to give trust to other players within your claim, you may use the /PermissionTrust playername command. Extending Areas...! Extending claims is quite simple! All you do is take your golden shovel and click a corner of your claim area, and extend it. As easy as that. But, keep in mind you need to earn those extra claim blocks, which takes time. So divide your protection area safely! WISE WORDS OF CAUTION WHEN CREATING CLAIMS AND COMMON QUESTIONS.. (adding to this section as questions arrise) When you delete a chest, your claim area will still be there. So please remember that. Now, to get rid of claims, revoke player's rights in your area, and more, please read the next section! Deleting claims, revoking rights, and BENEFICIAL information. Deleting claims Deleting a claimed area, is referred to as "abandoning" that area. In order to delete a claim, stand inside the claimed area, and type /AbandonClaim. This will only delete the claim you are standing in, it will not affect claims that have been placed in other areas. If you'd like to delete all claims use /AbandonAllClaims. Untrusting players To untrust a player from building, destroying blocks, or accessing your chests, doors and etc, use /UnTrust playername. If you'd like to untrust everyone who has access to your area, you simply type /Untrust All. Beneficial Information And Extra Commands (Recommended Read For Town Owners!) There are a few other commands that have not been discussed. One of those is the /SubdivideClaims. This basically breaks your main claim into different parts. They can be of various sizes. All you do is use a golden shovel, type /subdivideclaims and this puts you in subdivide mode. Subdividing shows up in white wool and an iron block. You can also extend sudivided claims, abandon them, and etc just like a regular main claim. Subdiving is beneficial for town owners, because you can break the town into premade areas! You can even create a house for them, subdivide the claim, and only give them access to chests by using /ContainerTrust playername. This allows the player to only use objects like the door, bed and chests. Then they can't grief your house. That is about all I will go into explaining for now, just remember, if you want any more help with it, contact me or post questions below! Command Chart